


Finals Week

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Fluff galore, M/M, Rainbow Haired Erik 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week, and Erik hasn't seen Charles at all. He's getting a little cranky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Week

He's not quite sure there's ever been a  _good_ finals week, but this year is particularly shitty. Mostly because it means he sees less and less of Charles, and gets to share his bed even less. 

Erik's not even asking for sex. He just wants to be able to curl up with Charles and feel his warm back against his chest and hold him close, until Charles dozes off and starts making those quiet whimpering noises. 

But finals week means Charles is holed up in his own dorm, studying furiously until the wee hours of the morning, or hiding in between the shelves of the library, cup of coffee clutched in his hands as he tries desperately not to fall asleep. 

Erik only knows about the last one because he ran into Charles, and had to remind him to go to class that afternoon. 

It's almost the end of finals week when he finally manages to coax Charles out of his dorm and into Erik's bed. And even then, it's only with the promise that Charles can study all he wants, and Erik will sit around and quietly crochet or play on his laptop, effectively leaving Charles to his own devices. 

It's not much, but Erik's thrilled to have Charles in his room again. 

So much so that when Charles's stomach rumbles and he sheepishly mentions he hasn't eaten all day, Erik is almost loathe to leave him to go pick up dinner for them. He knows he could have the pizza delivered, but he also knows Charles will want coffee to go with it, and he'll want the kind that's way overpriced. So Erik calls in a pizza, then leaves Charles to go pick it and the coffee up. 

By the time he's done, Erik is anxious to get back to Charles. 

However, when he opens the door to his dorm, he's surprised to find that Charles is no longer sitting up and pouring over the same notes he'd been pouring over for the past hour. Instead, he's sprawled out on Erik's bed, one pillow tucked against his chest, papers and books scattered about the bed. 

Smiling fondly, Erik sets the food and the coffee down, pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly snapping a picture. He sends the picture to his mother with the caption, "Look what I found in my bed! Can I keep him?"

Edie's reply is almost instantaneous, much to Erik's amusement. 

_Only if you feed him! He's looking a little skinny._

Chuckling, Erik tucked the phone back into his pocket and made his way over to the bed, carefully gathering up the papers and books and setting them aside. 

He knew Charles's final schedule, and knew his next one wasn't until three tomorrow afternoon. Charles could use the rest. 

Gently nudging him aside, Erik slipped his shoes off and climbed into bed with him, draping an am around his waist and snuggling close. 

That night was the best night's sleep he'd had in over a week. And in the morning, they finally got around to eating the pizza he'd picked up last night. 


End file.
